minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoulshiver: The snowy phantom
This is fake, and don't believe it. the snowy lands of minecraft, '' ''inside the abandoned snow mineshaft, The figure still haunts, '' ''putting signs in there with scary fonts, Anyone who dares to go in, will meet its fate thrown in the death bin, No one came, but the figure haunts the same, At a wintery night, When nothing is right, you know your fate, That is the pass of hell gate. Night 1 Hello! I'm Alan, a minecraft fan. I play minecraft servers and build awesome stuff. Not much else, I'm just a normal guy who love minecraft. Tonight and 4 more nights at my house, me, my friends, Billy and Frank, are going sleepover party. Yep, in my room. It's not anything crazy like pillow fighting. Just playing minecraft and jokes and snacks. My dad and mom doesn't really care that much of 4 sleepovers, so I was saved, and the whole fun is ahead of me! At 7:00 PM, the door knocked. I enthusiasticly went for the door. Excited, I grabbed the doorknob and opened. At the entrance, Billy and Frank stood there, dressed in their pajamas. I laughed at them so hard I almost cough. Billy and Frank looked and me and said "not funny." I think it's true because I planned the whole thing. And also, I think you shouldn't laugh like that others because after I laughed and moments later I slipped on a banana peel my dad forgot to throw it after eating. Anyway, we ran upstairs and opened my room. I cleaned my room so it looks cool and my friends would not complain of dirty stuff. They both bring their computers to play with, and the event was going to start. We all sat down on our seats and bring in our computers. We all exhaled, and loaded them up. As we opened minecraft, we all went into my created word which I called it randomly "Snowy". We spawned in a ice biome, or rather a snow biome. Everywhere was...like...deserted. Only some trees stood there motionless. The snowflake fell as it snowed down. I was beginning to chill, and so Billy and Frank. I decided that we should build a house, and we agreed. We splitted up and each of us went to find different resources, and we marked our spawnpoint so we don't get lost. The Chat Okay guys, we gotta get enough resources to build, okay? Sure thing, bro. Wait, what resources must I find? Get some wood, and craft them into a pic. Then mine. -_- okay... I'll get food. Good, and I'll get wood. Back to story Things were getting smoothly. Billy found dozens of cows and pigs and chopped them all. I got enough wood to build a house. Frank returned with half of his inventory full of stone blocks. We all teleported back to the spawn point and started. We built a normal house, and not top off the roof. It had levers so zombies couldn't get inside. It had stones and wood planks mixed together, up still it looked nice. We all high fived and went inside. The interior is pretty normal like a normal house would look. We just stayed in there and made jokes. Suddenly, something interrupted. We didn't know for sure, but surely it was a warning. A warning message. "ERROR.JAVA.NOTFOUND{Snow.--/:///mine\\}Error.jpg" This message just randomly appeared on the chat with white font. I was pretty spooked by it, and I wasn't quite expecting it, nor Billy or Frank. Is minecraft getting bugged? I didn't know what to do, so I just ignored it and told my friends to ignore, or it'll get even worse. After 2 hours, my friends had to go. Their cars were waiting. We all waved good bye and my friends went off. I watched as the cars in the distance got further, and until it disappeared on my sight. I sighed and went back to my room. Strangely, Minecraft crashed. I looked forward to see the reasons. "Sorry, the game has crashed via error:UNNAMED. We will try our best to fix the bugs :)" However, there was a tiny sentence below it, and I eventually made the sentencd bigger until I could see it. "Icey death" It was pretty disturbing to see this, and I thought this was an April Fools joke at the wrong date, so I just ignored it and went to sleep without problem. Night 2:The cold mineshaft It's Alan. I'm not okay. I'm-I'm scared. My friends came over, and they all were freaked out too, but they kept it hidden but I knew, so they just blew it. We all somehow got the same nightmare when we slept. I-I-I don't know if I accidently think this too long, or something worse. This sleepover is getting worse, too. The game is creeping me out. Anyway, tonight I'm feeling a little better. But my hands were still twitching with fear. I can't hide them under my skin. Frank and Billy seemed okay, but I was not. They were dressed in pajamas, but I couldn't laugh. They were smiling and asked to play, but I knew they were somehow scared, too. Anyways, we opened up minecraft and continued to play in the snow world. Billy was out fishing at some hole with water, and found a pufferfish and a salmon. I was inside cooking pork and beef, and Frank was out hunting for stones. Suddenly, we heard a call from Frank. He said we really need to see this, or whatever he saw. We came to him, and to my suprise, an abandoned mineshaft was infront of our eyes, beneath a snowy mountain. It looked pretty chilly and spooky, and I could tell goosebumps are running up to my hands. There was no light or mine carts, but luckily Billy had torches. Frank said we SHOULD go in there, cause there maybe lots of resources. Shaking, I agreed and we all went inside, into the depts of it and probably meet what's lurking in there... We walked through the narrow passageway, stepping quietly on the stone floor. Billy was putting torches wherever we go so we wouldn't get lost and could see. Nothing happened, it was like a normal mineshaft, but still I was shivering like I stepped out of an ice cube for a week. As we walked, Frank saw something. He lead us to what he had saw, and to my surprise, there was a sign that said Snowy Death, like the same one I saw before. Now, I'm freaking out. Frank was shivering. Billy was serious. He asked what was that sign supposed to do, and I just said I didn't know anything about it. Suddenly, we heard a running noise... WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Long Pastas Category:Entities Category:LONG